


A Ritual Spanking

by cynki_rosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Drooling, Dry Humping, F/M, Gags, Nudity, Paganism, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex Magic, Spanking, sex is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynki_rosha/pseuds/cynki_rosha
Summary: Oak has always been interested in Willow's monthly rituals, and he's finally asked her to join in. He's looking for a new perspective in life, and she's more than willing to accommodate. Willow creates a special ritual for him to help him rejuvenate himself by gagging and spanking him.
Kudos: 5





	A Ritual Spanking

"You'll have to strip naked."

"Naked?"

Willow smiled coyly and closed the container of wax flakes that she had been emptying. She was putting together little votive candles that had a slight sickly smell to them that I couldn't place. Given the nature of the ritual, I wouldn't be surprised if it was something related to the dead. Willow was exacting like that, making sure that everything worked together smoothly.

"Yes, naked. It's called being skyclad, it's stripping you down to your roots, your core. We can't have any clothes getting in the way of that."

I played with the edge of my shirt as she flattened out the wax flakes in the votive candles and started placing them in a circle on the floor. I could see a gentle etching in the wood, carving out a little circle that was just big enough for three people to sit cross-legged around. But we didn't have three people, we had two people: just me and her.

And that made me a little bit nervous. It wasn't like me, but this was a new situation. I didn't tend to be interested in stuff as, well, fanciful as magic rituals. I'd consider myself as a bit more down-to-earth than that. But Willow always intrigued me in that way. See also seemed down-to-earth, but she also did a bunch of esoteric rituals as well. I got a little too curious for my own good, and I wanted to check them out. And, well, Willow likes the rituals, and I like Willow, so a few awkward text conversations later and here I was. It was pretty embarrassing to tell her that I was interested in experimenting with them, but she made me feel incredibly comfortable with the whole process.

In spite of all her comforting, though, I still found myself nervous. You know what's going to happen, my brain told me. You're fine. Nothing scary was going to happen.

I wasn't scared, no, of course not. Nervous, maybe, but not scared, of course. I wasn't scared of her. I was just nervous about my reactions to what she would do to me.

Willow went around, lighting the candles. The sweet smell was launched into the air, more gentle and subtle than I was expecting, given how pungent the box of wax was.

Once she finished lighting the candles she stood next to the circle, holding onto her belt. She was wearing this cute little wrap dress and a belt that sat relaxed around her waist.

"Naked," she prompted again.

I laughed nervously--not scared--and pulled my shirt off. She was much smaller than I was. I shouldn't be nervous about what she could do to me. I pulled my shirt off, and righted myself just in time to see her pull her belt free, and the wraps of her dress just... fell apart, revealing a smooth expanse of skin underneath. She was nude underneath.

My breath caught in my throat, and now I really didn't want to take my pants off.

She shrugged the dress off her shoulders, and her entire naked body was revealed to me. She had broad hips and heavy breasts and a curve to her stomach, and she turned back towards the circle, glancing teasingly over her shoulder. She pointedly looked me over. 

"Naked," she said for the third time.

"I-I didn't know you were naked under that," I said. The fact that I couldn't get my words straight made me even more embarrassed. I didn't even get this bad.

"You're naked under your clothes, too," she said.

I took a shaky breath. I was getting hard from her teasing. I didn't want her to see that, but she probably already knew. Someone acting like that wasn't blind to the effect that they had on people.

I undid my jeans and slid them down my legs, followed with my underwear. My cock stuck out, partially hard, and Willow, of course, noticed. And she didn't make it a secret that she noticed. Her eyes raked up and down my body, with one hand on her hip, and I couldn't tell if she was studying or admiring me. Then she gave a little nod--that didn't clarify her thoughts--and took a seat on one side of the circle, her legs crossed. She nodded towards the other side of the circle. Slowly I took my spot opposite her, crossing my much more expansive legs. My balls fell between my legs, completely on display to her, especially since we were sitting so close.

Of course, that also meant that she was on display to me as well, though she didn't seem nearly as self conscious about it as I was. Her breasts lay on top of her stomach, looking heavy and delicious, and her thick thighs were spread from the way that she was seated, revealing a soft patch of hair between her legs, hinting at what was below. There were soft hairs on her stomach and legs, and indication of how au naturale she always was.

She brushed some of her long straight hair over her shoulders, revealing her smooth collar and neck, and put her hands on her thighs. I unconsciously copied her pose. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I followed her example, the air going deep into my lungs and filling my body with a cool calmness, along with the sweet smoky flavor from the candles.

After a few breaths I opened my eyes. Willow was looking at me.

"Are you ready to start?" she asked.

I nodded, feeling much more serene now.

She reached across the circle holding out her hands. I took them in my own hands, studying the color difference in our skin. Her hands were also much smaller than mine, softer and smoother. I squeezed her hands, unintentionally.

"Today we gather," Willow started, "at the end of a month, at the end of a season, when the moon wanes to empty and hangs black in the sky." Her voice had a quiet strength, and she held onto my hands steadily. "We come from the deaths of ourselves and the pasts that we leave behind, and we march forward into a world that is unknown and mysterious to us. Today we celebrate the lives that we leave behind, the selves we could have been, the people that might be." She took a deep breath. I followed along, her words digging into my head, like her voice was sinking into my brain.

"Today we celebrate death," she continued. "Death of you, death of me, as we walk together down the alleyways that lead to the end of who we used to be. With every birth must first come a death, and every beginning starts with an end."

She squeezed my hands. I squeezed hers back.

"Oak has requested an end to his month, his season, something cathartic and releasing." She eyed me again. I felt myself heat up. "He has chosen a path of suffering for the end of his season, has requested to be broken down so he could be built up again." I ducked my head. They were all things that we had talked about over text, but to hear her say them out loud where I could hear them was embarrassing. "Is that right?"

I couldn't speak, but I nodded. I could barely look at her still. I was supposed to be big and intimating, and this little chubby person was making me weak with just a few words.

"All you need to do is submit to your end and embrace your new beginnings, submit to your death so you can embrace your new life."

I nodded again, staring at her chest as I was unable to look up at her face. It wasn't a bad view.

"Now, we embrace your death." 

Willow scootched across into the circle until she was right in front of me. I couldn't help but lean back a bit; I wasn't used to naked people sitting so close to me, yet so calmly. She held up a gag, a rubber ball with a strap threaded through it. "We take away your speech, embracing your death."

My mouth was dry as she held up the gag. I opened my mouth and ducked down my head as she fit the gag in my mouth. I relaxed my jaw so my teeth sank gently into the rubber ball. I had to bend over even more to allow her to latch the strap behind my head, my face just inches away from her breasts and right above her lap. I could just barely smell her cunt from this distance, soft and fragrant and made my mouth water around the gag and my cock start to stir again.

I heard the click of the strap, and I sat back up. I pressed my tongue against the back of the gag and let out a little moan, feeling the vibration of the ball against my teeth.

Willow held up a blindfold. "We take away your sight, embracing your death."

She pulled the blindfold over my eyes. Almost immediately every sound became sharper. I could hear the creak of the floor as Willow settled back into her seat, the soft crackle of the candles, and the rush of air through my nose. I could smell her now, I didn't even need to have my face practically in her crotch, and I could even smell me. I was suddenly self conscious about being smelly, but Willow didn't say anything.

I heard Willow shift, one of her knees brushing mine, turning sideways and stretching out her legs.

"And now," Willow said, "we take away your dignity, embracing your death." She held my chin with one hand and her other hand pressed against the back of my arm closest to her. She pulled me gently towards her and I followed, bracing one hand down on the floor, up onto my knees and stretching forward across her legs until my hips settled onto her warm thighs. My ass stuck up in the air, my cock laying between her legs, so close to her own center. The heat of the room rose.

Willow traced her fingers up and down my lower back, making me shiver. My cock thickened between her legs, rubbing up against her soft thighs. As my hair stood up on end she brushed her fingers across my skin, which made goosebumps erupt all over. I clenched my toes and pressed them against the wood floor, my teeth dug into the ball gag.

Her hands drifted down my back and across my ass. She traced the muscles, pressing her fingertips into their edges, then put the flat of her hand against them and squeezed. I sank further into her as she massaged my ass, getting out all the tension I never would have guessed was hiding out back there.

I moaned through the gag, something that was supposed to be "Fuck" but came out more like "Ugg". My legs relaxed, my stomach relaxed, my shoulders relaxed. I folded my arms and lay my head on them. My drool gathered in my cheek and threatened to spill out of my mouth.

Willow had one hand on my lower back, and the other left my body completely, and even though I knew what was coming I still tensed up for it.

Her hand landed a soft smack on my ass. I jumped, not from pain, but just from surprise. I had never been smacked before, especially on my ass. Willow lifted her hand again and it landed on my skin, a little bit harder, and I jumped a little bit less. It wasn't quite painful, but the sensation spread pleasantly through my hips, legs and cock, making it harder, something I had never expected to happen. She smacked me again and again, regularly, in a rhythm that I not only heard but felt throughout my body.

I unconsciously pressed my hips forward against her thighs, slipping my cock further between them. A little whimper came up through my throat, muffled by the gag.

Willow's strikes got harder and faster, alternating between buttcheeks and showering down all over my ass and upper thighs. I clenched my folded arms together, grinding my teeth down into the gag, my back arching up and into her strikes. Over and over again, harder, some strikes with the flat of her palm, some with the heel of her palm that dug deeper into my skin, some with the edge of her hand that struck sharp and harsh, getting more and more rough, building up in my body. I spread my legs, the muscles in my pelvis tensing with anticipation for each blow she could land.

Then she stopped. I pulled in a ragged gasp, not realizing how much I had curved around her. One of my hands had reached down and snatched into the flesh of her hips, my own hips pushed up against her strikes, my face pressed down against the floor. Drool dripped out of my mouth and pooled below me, and I had inadvertently rubbed my face into it. I pressed my tongue against the back of my gag. I couldn't tell where she was or how she looked, the blindfold preventing me from seeing or processing anything. My head was swimming.

Her next strike came down hard and fast, pulling a yelp from my throat, and my head plunged even deeper. The next one came down even more so, sending a prickle of sizzling pain along the top of my flesh. I wriggled my hips, my cock finding space between her thighs, and I lunged it forward, burning myself between her legs. We were both sweaty, and I penetrated the space easily. 

Her next blow landed even harder, and I dropped my hold on her flesh and wrapped my arm around her back, unable to stop myself from thrusting my hips forward, shoving my cock between her thighs. I grunted through the gag, a muffled "Please" that never made it through. I couldn't guess her next strike, so my body filled with constant anticipation as I rutted against her thighs.

She traced her fingernails on my sore ass and I let out a keening noise. My skin was incredibly sensitive and such a delicate touch was excruciating. It was as if I could feel it through my whole body, all the way up my back and all the way down to the heels of my feet and my toes. She ghosted her hands over my skin, touching all the little hairs, just barely letting me know where she was, and so gently that I didn't know when she had left, ready to strike me again.

On the next blow a shiver ran through my whole body, my breath coming in little pants. "Willow," I tried to say, but instead it came out as a moan. "Errer, Errer, I--" 

Her next blow landed and I couldn't keep it in any longer. I blew my load, emptying my balls between her thighs, my sore and abused muscles tensing and releasing, my cock throbbing. 

"Empty yourself," she muttered, "make yourself free and empty."

More and more I gave up between her legs, as if she was demanding that I was completely gone. In a way I was dying, completely eliminated, every trace of thought escaping from my mind. 

I collapsed, gasping through the gag. Willow traced her fingers on my skin and I yelped, my body feeling oversensitive and overstimulated and I thrust my softening cock at her again. I kicked my feet down, slamming the knuckles of my toes against the wood floor, but her delicate little touch was so much more intense than bruising my feet was.

Finally she let off, stopping her fingers and gracefully placing the palms of her hands on the hot skin of my ass. She reached down and pulled the blindfold off. I flinched at the light--I didn't think the room had been that bright before--and jerked myself up onto my elbows. A large wet smear was on the floor from where I had drooled all over the place, as well as on my face. I rubbed my cheek with the back of my hand, feeling a little stunned. I didn't realize I had drooled that much.

I slowly pushed myself up onto my hands and knees, off Willow's lap. My cock stuck to her legs briefly before coming free. As I was righting myself Willow undid the strap for the gag. It came out of my mouth, strings of drool attached to it, spilling past my lips, wet and sticky and gross. She took it from me, her hands completely enveloping the wet gag as if it didn't bother her, and put it aside. 

I immediately looked at the spot between her legs where I had inseminated her thighs, where the sticky cream had smeared. Heat and hunger rose through me, only dampened by the fact that I had left my cum there just moments ago. It was so close...

I sat back on my knees on my side of the circle. Willow shifted back to her side. Her hands were bright red and wet from the drool, and my cum glistened on her thighs. Arousal thrummed in me, but my cock refused to listen and lay uselessly between my legs.

Willow reached out for my hands, messy with drool. My own sweaty ones took hers.

"You have now died, losing who you were, losing yourself and your humanity, and now you have a choice to be reborn however you wish. You have every path ahead of you, every life that you could wish to live. Be reborn again."

She squeezed my hands, and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was even holding. She smiled at me, carelessly now, and then leaned forward into the circle across the gap between us and gave me the sweetest, softest kiss I had ever tasted.


End file.
